


Melting into you

by artphilia



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Romance, post-episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey entgeht nicht, dass Pacey sich in letzter Zeit seltsam in ihrer Gegenwart verhält und spricht ihn darauf an. (nach Luftschlösser & Nordlichter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting into you

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story war eine meiner ersten Dawson's Creek Fanfics und entstand im Jahr 2000/2001, direkt nach der deutschen Erstausstrahlung der Episoden Luftschlösser und Nordlichter, als ich es kaum mehr erwarten konnte, dass Joey und Pacey endlich zusammenkommen. Ich schippte sie bereits seit der 1. Staffel, als Pacey es zum ersten mal wagte Joey zu küssen.^^

Ihm war als hätte er die Türglocke gehört, doch es war eindeutig noch zu früh an diesem Sonntagmorgen, um aufzustehen und nachzusehen wer gerade gekommen war. Pacey drehte sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte seinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen. Er wollte wenigstens noch eine Stunde schlafen, bevor er bereit war aufzustehen.

Pacey kam nicht umhin das Gespräch, welches Gretchen offenbar in der Küche mit ihrem Gast führte zu belauschen. Es war zweifelsfrei eine weitere Frauenstimme zu hören. Wieder versuchte er es zu ignorieren. Die Stimmen wurden leiser und klangen schon bald, als höre er sie nur noch aus weiter Entfernung. Es wurde wieder dunkel um ihn.

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch, als ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte und auf ihn einredete. Zuerst erkannte er die Stimme nicht, doch dann schien sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde deutlicher zu werden. Widerwillig öffnete Pacey seine Augen und sah die Person.

»Joey?«, fragte er überrascht. Was wollte sie von ihm und vor allem um diese Uhrzeit? Ihm war, als sei es noch mitten in der Nacht. »Was willst du hier?«

»Guten Morgen, erst mal«, antwortete sie und setzte sich auf die Kante der Couch, auf der Pacey geschlafen hatte. »Willst du einen Kaffee?«

Er sah sie verwundert an, nickte dann aber. Ehe er sich versah, zauberte Joey hinter ihrem Rücken eine Tasse hervor und reichte sie ihm.

»Und, warum weckst du mich so früh?«, kam Pacey auf seine Frage zurück und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees, nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte.

»Du bist gestern nach der Vorstellung so schnell verschwunden, dass ich gar nicht dazu kam dir zu sagen, was ich davon halte.«

»Und? Ich war müde ...«, raunte Pacey und stand auf. Mit der Tasse in der Hand begab er sich zum Fenster und sah hinaus. »Also, was hast du davon gehalten?«

»Nun«, begann Joey und folgte ihm. Sie stellte sich dicht neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls auf das Meer hinaus, in dem sich die Morgensonne spiegelte. »Du warst besser als ich dachte.«

»Danke, das ist ja ein sehr nettes Kompliment und ich bin mir sicher, dass dich das viel Überwindung gekostet hat.«

»Pacey, du warst einmalig – ehrlich.« Offenbar hatte sie falsch angefangen und so versuchte Joey es erneut. »Selten war ich von einer Darbietung so begeistert, wie von deiner gestern. Niemand hätte die Rolle überzeugender und mehr Elan spielen können, als du es getan hast.«

Pacey warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und verzog den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie. Ihre Meinung bedeutete ihm so viel und es war schön zu hören, dass ihr das Stück gefallen hatte. »Ich habe gestern ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich kommen würdest«, sagte Pacey schließlich.

»Warum nicht? Ich hatte es dir doch versprochen.«

»Ja, aber dennoch habe ich nicht darauf gebaut, dass du dein Versprechen halten würdest. Sicherlich hättest du deine Zeit lieber mit diesem – wie hieß er noch?«, sagte Pacey und sah Joey fragend an, die ihm jedoch keine Antwort gab »... verbracht, oder nicht?«

»Es geht gar nicht um gestern, sondern darum, dass ich am Freitag nicht bei der Premiere war. Hab ich nicht Recht? Du bist sauer, weil ich das Date wahrgenommen habe. Aber, Pacey, mir ist nicht klar, warum du deshalb wütend bist.« Joey sah stur auf das Meer hinaus, gestikulierte jedoch wild mit den Händen während sie sprach. »Ich bin dir doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig.« Erst jetzt sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen. Er sah verschlafen aus. Das machte ihn auf eine seltsame Weise niedlich, wie sie fand. »Hab ich Recht? Darum geht es doch? Deshalb bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen, oder?« Sie musste ihren Blick wieder von Pacey abwenden, um bei der Sache zu bleiben. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich ohnehin schon viel zu oft in ihre Gedanken geschlichen. Was war nur los mit ihr?

»Selbst wenn, was interessiert es dich? Dieser Kerl ist dir doch sowieso wichtiger.«

»Wichtiger? Nein, das stimmt nicht«, entgegnete Joey leise. Warum nur wurde sie dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass Pacey eifersüchtig war? Schon am Freitag hatte sie seine eigenartigen Anspielungen versucht zu überhören und ihn ignoriert. Seit wann legte er so viel Wert darauf, was sie sagte oder tat?

»Warum hast du ihn geküsst?«, fragte Pacey flüsternd und wagte dabei nicht sie anzusehen.

»Warum denn nicht? Und, um das mal klarzustellen – er hat mich geküsst, nicht anders herum.« Joey konnte nicht fassen, was Pacey da eben gefragt hatte. Was ging es ihn denn schon an? Und warum zum Teufel rechtfertigte sie sich jetzt doch?

»Bist du verliebt in ihn?«, fragte Pacey unbeirrt weiter und nahm wieder einen Schluck seines Kaffees. Er wollte so uninteressiert wie möglich wirken, doch es gelang ihm nicht sonderlich gut.

»Pacey! Also ... ich ...«, versuchte Joey sich zu artikulieren, doch der Schock über seine Offenheit war zu groß. »Was soll das?«

»Kannst du mir nicht einfach antworten, ohne mir eine Gegenfrage zu stellen?«

»Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.«

»Joey, bitte. – Ja oder nein, das ist doch nicht so schwer, oder?«, führte Pacey das kleine Spiel zwischen ihnen fort.

»Nein. Okay. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?«, fragte Joey genervt und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. Sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. »Warum ist das so wichtig für dich, Pacey?« Inzwischen war der Zorn schon wieder verraucht und Joey musste einfach wissen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war. Noch nie hatte er sich so für ihre Bekanntschaften interessiert, wie in der letzten Zeit. Ja, sie waren sich nähergekommen und hatten, so unglaublich das am Anfang auch schien, eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Doch das wäre doch kein Grund für Pacey, plötzlich so neugierig zu sein und vor allem um derart eifersüchtig zu reagieren. In Gedanken versunken erinnerte sich Joey wieder daran, wie sie sich in Dawson verliebt hatte und wie sie damals reagiert hatte, als er mit Jen zusammengekommen war. Er hatte nichts von ihren Gefühlen geahnt, hatte geglaubt sie wären ‚nur’ Freunde, doch dann ...

Joey schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr plötzlich etwas klar wurde. Sie fragte sich, wie sie so blind hatte sein können und die offensichtlichen Anzeichen übersehen konnte. Sie lachte kurz auf. Das Ganze war nun wirklich zu absurd, als dass es hätte der Wahrheit entsprechen können. Oder doch nicht? War es möglich, dass sich Pacey in sie verliebt hatte?

Das Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als Pacey sich ihr zuwandte und sie in seinen Augen die Bestätigung fand. Mit einem Schlag bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und wusste, dass ihre Spekulation Realität war. Sein Blick haftete an ihrem und für einige Momente schwiegen sie sich an.

Dann setzte sich auch Pacey wieder, allerdings in einen Sessel gegenüber der Couch. »Joey Potter, wenn ich dir erst erklären muss, weshalb das alles wichtig für mich ist, dann ...«

»... dann hat es eine Wirkung verfehlt«, beendete Joey den Satz für ihn und erinnerte sich wieder an den Tag, vor zwei Jahren, als sie und Pacey im Fluss nach Schnecken gesucht hatten, um das Schulprojekt weiterführen zu können.

»Was?« Ihm war dieser Tag nicht mehr so gut im Gedächtnis und somit fiel es ihm schwer, zumindest in diesem Augenblick, ihr gedanklich zu folgen.

Joey schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ab. »Nicht so wichtig. – Pacey ...«

»Schon gut, wirklich. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du es ebenfalls fühlst«, unterbrach er sie, als er bemerkte, dass Joey nicht recht zu wissen schien, wie sie anfangen sollte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht mit ihm teilen würde, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihn dermaßen schmerzte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Pacey das Gefühl, als höre sein Herz auf zu schlagen.

Joey stand erneut auf und ging um den kleinen Tisch in ihrer Mitte herum. »Hör mal, Pacey, ich kann immer noch für mich selbst sprechen.« Sie sah in mit funkelnden Augen an. »Ich bin mir im Augenblick nicht sicher was ich fühle, oder besser gesagt für wen ich was empfinde ... Bisher gab es immer Dawson für mich. Bestenfalls ein paar Flirts, aber das ist Geschichte.«

»Verstehe«, sagte Pacey leise und starrte an Joey vorbei auf einen Punkt, den nur er sehen konnte, irgendwo an der Wand.

»Das glaube ich nicht. Pacey, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit zugebe meine Zeit gerne mit dir zu verbringen, war schon seltsam für mich, aber dass plötzlich selbst meine Schwester mich fragt was zwischen uns ist, verwirrt mich doch sehr.«

»Wann hat Bessie dich das gefragt?«

»Gestern, als ich sauer war, weil du einfach nach der Vorstellung verschwunden bist. Sie hat mich gefragt was ich für dich empfinde.« Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie letztlich kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. »Ich konnte dank dieser Frage die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen. Ich habe versucht es herauszufinden ...«

»Und?«, hakte Pacey nach und sah nun wieder Joey an, die nervös hin und her ging.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, sagte sie wieder gestikulierend und ging weiter vor dem Fenster auf und ab. »Ich meine, ich mag dich. Das tue ich wirklich. Und das nicht nur, weil du die letzten Monate immer für mich da warst, wann immer ich Hilfe brauchte. Ich habe vielmehr die Chance erhalten und auch genutzt und hinter deine Fassade gesehen. – Ich habe erkannt, dass wesentlich mehr in dir steckt, als es oftmals den Anschein hat, Pacey. Ich kenne niemanden, der sich so stark für die Ziele und Träume anderer einsetzt, wie du es tust. Niemand ist so selbstlos und hat dabei noch so viel Spaß, wie du ihn offenbar während der Renovierung und des Ausbaus unseres Hauses hattest.«

»Ich hatte eben nach langer Zeit wieder mal das Gefühl nicht immer alles falsch zu machen. Ich dachte so kann ich mich nützlich machen und dir beweisen, dass ich mehr drauf habe, als Sprüche zu klopfen.«

»Das musstest du mir nicht erst beweisen, Pacey. Das wusste ich seit dem Abend, als Dawson mich zum Teufel gejagt und du mich getröstet hattest.« Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und fragte dann etwas verschüchtert: »Bist du dir sicher, dass es – es ...«

»... Liebe ist?«, führte er ihren Gedanken zu Ende. »Ja, das bin ich. So sicher, wie nie zuvor.«

»Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, Pacey?«

Er stand auf und ging auf Joey zu, die sichtlich angespannt stehen blieb und ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen anschaute.

»Das sagt mir mein Herz, dessen Schläge sich immer überschlagen, wenn du in meine Nähe kommst. Meine zitternden Hände sagen es mir ebenfalls, immer wenn ich daran denke dich zu berühren, dir einfach durchs Haar zu streichen, oder dich zärtlich in die Arme zu nehmen. Meine Knie werden weich, wenn du mich mit diesem, für dich typischen, frechen Lächeln ansiehst. Das sind Symptome, die ich nicht leugnen kann, Potter. In meinem Bauch tanzen Schmetterlinge, sobald ich deine Stimme nach Stunden des Entzugs wieder höre. Du löst Gefühle bei mir aus, von denen ich nicht glaubte, dass ich sie nach Andie je wieder spüren würde.« Pacey blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, als er schließlich so nahe vor Joey trat, dass ihre Gesichter sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten. »Die Antwort ist eindeutig ja – ja ich liebe dich«, raunte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Joey stand reglos vor ihm, wusste nicht so recht, was sie nun sagen oder tun sollte. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf riet ihr, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, ihn hier einfach stehen zu lassen, doch eine andere sagte ihr, dass sie diese Gefühle auch schon in seiner Gegenwart verspürt hatte und dass es ebenfalls Liebe sein könnte. Ein innerer Konflikt entstand, der sie beinahe paralysierte. Es war mehr als platonische Liebe, was sie für Pacey empfand, aber sie konnte nicht sagen ob es die selbe tiefe Liebe war, die sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch für Dawson empfunden hatte.

Sekunden kamen plötzlichen Stunden gleich, während sie wortlos dastanden und sich ansahen.

Wieder war es Pacey, der das Schweigen brach. »Was empfindest du, jetzt nachdem ich mich dir offenbart habe und die Karten offen auf dem Tisch liegen?«

»Ich bin aus einem seltsamen Grund nicht überrascht. Es ist mehr so, als hätte ich das Ganze schon einmal erlebt, oder zumindest geträumt. Es kommt mir merkwürdig vertraut vor.«

»Das meinte ich nicht unbedingt, auch wenn es schön ist das zu hören. Ich meinte vielmehr, ob du mich jetzt hasst und nicht mehr länger mit mir befreundet sein möchtest?«

Joey hob die Brauen an. »Ich will auf jeden Fall weiter mit dir befreundet sein, Pacey. Aber ich will ehrlich sein – ich habe Angst, dass es mit uns nicht klappt.«

»Das Risiko muss man immer eingehen und ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen, dass es gut geht. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich alles mir Mögliche tun werde, um dir jeden Tag aufs Neue zu zeigen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen und für dich da sein, wann immer du jemanden brauchst, der dich in den Arm nimmt und dir zuhört. Lass mich für dich da sein und dich lieben ...«

Joey begann ihn mit diesem Lächeln anzusehen, dass er so gerne sah und er erwiderte es. Dann nickte sie einfach nur und fragte: »Was kommt jetzt, nachdem wir das geklärt haben?«

»Das ...«, gab er ihr zur Antwort, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und beugte sich langsam zu ihr.

Die Augen schließend nahm sie seinen Atem war, der sanft ihre Haut zu streicheln schien, bevor sie seine Lippen auf ihren wahrnahm und sich seinem Kuss hingab. Ein angenehmes prickeln durchflutete ihren ganzen Körper, als sie ihre Lippen etwas öffnete und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte.

Nur für den Moment lebend, wollten sich beide keine Gedanken darübermachen, wie sie ihrem gemeinsamen Freund erklären sollten, dass sie ein Paar geworden waren. In diesem Augenblick blieb die Zeit stehen und es gab nur noch sie beide.

 

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Da Dawson's Creek meiner Ansicht nach noch viele Jahre hätte weitergehen können, habe ich zusammen mit einigen befreundeten Autoren nach dem Ende der Serie eine virtuelle Fortsetzung geschrieben. Schaut mal rein! http://thecreek.virtuelle-serien.de


End file.
